


Nostalgia

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Community: tf_speedwriting, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to hear that song again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): 5. Humming an old song
> 
> from tf_speedwriting a couple weeks ago :)

Soundwave barely believed what he heard. He stilled, listening. It was faint, but there – a melody. Not one of Earth's which saturated the radio waves soaking the atmosphere, but one of Cybertron's. One he knew very well.  
  
He knew who had to be humming that tune; Soundwave very much doubted  _that_  kind of coincidence. Against his better judgement, he moved again, following that sound rather than Starscream's trail. The seeker would undoubtedly return to the  _Nemesis_  – but this...  
  
Just a breem later and Soundwave caught a glimpse of bright red plating, but he was confident Blaster didn't know he was there. He was cloaked in trees and his own surveillance equipment. More importantly, Blaster kept humming that song without interruption.  
  
More din reached his audios and he realized what he should have before – that song was no longer sung for him, but for Blaster's symbionts. Of course. Because to Blaster, Soundwave had betrayed him. Soundwave had known what he was doing, of course, and didn't regret it – but sometimes he did miss Blaster. And despite how Rumble and Frenzy acted, he knew they missed Rewind and Eject, too.  
  
Soundwave knew better than anyone that he'd left all that behind. How foolish, then, that for a moment he'd been tempted to join his voice with Blaster's.  
  
Nostalgia is a cruel thing, he later told Ravage.

 


End file.
